The Wicked + The Divine
The Wicked + The Divine is published by Image Comics. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :The Wicked + The Divine #44: 24 Jul 2019 Current Issue :The Wicked + The Divine #45: 04 Sep 2019 Next Issue :none Status Final issue is #45. Characters Main Characters *'Laura Wilson' (aka Persephone) *'Amartersu' (aka Emily Greenway) *'Baal' *'Sakhmet' (aka Ruth Clarkson) *'Luci' (aka Eleanor Rigby) *'Ananke' *'Baphomet' *'The Morrigan' *'Woden' *'Cassandra Igarashi' Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines The Wicked + The Divine #45 The Wicked + The Divine #44 The Wicked + The Divine #43 The Wicked + The Divine #42 The Wicked + The Divine #41 The Wicked + The Divine #40 The Wicked + The Divine: The Funnies #1 The Wicked + The Divine 1373 The Wicked + The Divine #39 The Wicked + The Divine #38 The Wicked + The Divine #37 The Wicked + The Divine #36 The Wicked + The Divine #35 The Wicked + The Divine #34 The Wicked + The Divine: 1923 The Wicked + The Divine Christmas Annual #1 The Wicked + The Divine #33 The Wicked + The Divine #32 Collections Trade Paperbacks *'The Wicked + The Divine, vol. 1: The Faust Act' - Collects #1-5. "Every ninety years, twelve gods incarnate as humans. They are loved. They are hated. In two years, they are dead." - *'The Wicked + The Divine, vol. 2: Fandemonium' - Collects #6-11. "Following the tragic and unjust death of Lucifer, it takes a revelation from Inanna to draw Laura back into the worlds of Gods and Superstardom to try and discover the truth behind a conspiracy to subvert divinity." - *'The Wicked + The Divine, vol. 3: Commercial Suicide' - Collects #12-17. - *'The Wicked + The Divine, vol. 4: Rising Action' - Collects #18-22. - *'The Wicked + The Divine, vol. 5: Imperial Phase Part I' - Collects #23-28. - *'The Wicked + The Divine, vol. 6: Imperial Phase Part II' - Collects #29-33. - *'The Wicked + The Divine, vol. 7: Mothering Invention' - Collects #34-39. - *'The Wicked + The Divine, vol. 8: Old is the New New' - Collects 1831, 455, 1923, 1373, Christmas Annual, & The Funnies. - - - *'The Wicked + The Divine, vol. 9: Okay' - Collects #40-45. - Hardcovers *'The Wicked + The Divine, Year One' - Collects #1-11. - *'The Wicked + The Divine, Book Two' - Collects #12-22. - *'The Wicked + The Divine, Book Three' - Collects #23-33. - History "Every ninety years, twelve gods incarnate as humans. They are loved. They are hated. In two years, they are dead." Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer/Creator: Kieron Gillen. Artist/Creator/Covers: Jamie McKelvie. Publishing History First published in 2014. Future Publication Dates News & Features * 06 Apr 2016 - [http://www.dailydot.com/geek/kieron-gillen-wicdiv-interview/ Kieron Gillen teases what's next in The Wicked + the Divine] * 18 Jun 2014 - [http://www.usatoday.com/story/life/2014/06/18/the-wicked-and-the-divine-comic-book-series/10706843/ Embracing The Wicked has been divine for creators] Links *Image Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Modern Fantasy